


Your Name

by CircusEpidemic



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Name Changes, can you tell i didnt know how to end this, guys being dudes, implied trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusEpidemic/pseuds/CircusEpidemic
Summary: It's hard to be on a first name basis when you don't know someones first name.





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> this is ridiculously short and i just wrote it because theres not enough lobotoly fics and i need domestic ship content more than water  
> also imagine this fic takes place at like 7pm, i didnt know where to fit that in, srry

“You know... I never did get your name.”

“What do you mean?” Loboto asked while he poured a drink for the each of them.

“I mean you never told me what your first name is.” Oleander chuckled and picked up a cup, he had known Loboto for over a year now and hadn’t learned his actual name. Loboto didn’t tell him when they had first met and never seemed to be known as anything other than Dr. Loboto to those that worked for him.

“Oh! Silly me! That completely slipped my mind!” Loboto jumped up from the couch and took a bow for Morry and began to reintroduce himself, “the name is Dr. Caligosto Loboto! A certified doctor of dental surgery and uncertified brain surgeon!”

“Cali... gosto, huh, never would have expected someone like you to have such a fancy name!” Morry said suppressing a laugh.

“Well what's _that_ supposed to mean?” Loboto straightened up with a fake-mad look on his face, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

“Oh well come on, look at you! Nobody would expect a guy like you to have a name that sounds so... Noble or royal or whatever, like somethin’ out of a Shakespeare play!” Loboto sat back down and started giggling along with Morry, “although I will say, it is a pretty name.” Morry said as he wrapped an arm around Loboto.

“W-Well...” Loboto had to restart his sentence multiple times due to how much he was giggling, “Why thank you, I picked it out myself!” This got a hearty laugh out of Oleander.

“Picked it out yourself? How does that work?” Morry asked jokingly.

“Oh well it’s simple! I just got tired of my old name and so I picked out a new one!” Loboto answered completely seriously.

Morry slowly stopped laughing as he became confused by what Loboto said, he had thought Loboto was joking but apparently he was being serious. “Oh so... Caligosto isn’t your real name?”

“It is!”

“Did you have a name before it?”

“Yes!”

“What was it?”

“Oh sweetie, you think too highly of me, you think I even remember?” Despite how confused Oleander was from this whole thing, he still laughed at that, getting back into the mood from earlier.

“So... Why Caligraphy or whatever it was?”

“I don't even remember, I think it was the first thing I came up with and I never bothered to think of something better,” Loboto shrugged. “It's not like anyone calls me that anyway, so at least nobody's calling a name I came up with in five seconds.” Loboto subconsciously began to snuggle up to Oleander, to which Oleander responded by holding him tighter. The two sat together like this for until their cups were empty, neither of them talking.

 

“Hey Caligosto?”

“Hrm?” He had started to doze off.

“I love you.”

Loboto snuggled up closer to Oleander. “Me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually Oleander realized he couldn't go to his bed with Loboto sleeping on him, so he just slept on the couch with him. It was confusing to wake up to.


End file.
